Metas & Destinos
by Mitsuko Konno
Summary: Estar en el equipo 7 implica ser y crecer, vivir y olvidar. El sacrificio es moneda común en sus vidas. -III, Perder- Un dulce recuerdo del pasado, un fuerte presagio del futuro. Es lo único que le queda: lo incompleto. -Sakura céntrico-.
1. Gamas

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Sumary: **Vivir para vengar, morir para triunfar, sobrevivir para resucitar.  
**Advertencia: **Ligero Spoiler del manga 386. Nada demasiado explícito.

El siguiente es el primero de una serie de One-Shots. Todos estarán relacionados a Sasuke, Naruto o Sakura de alguna manera _(Team 7). _Si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren que escriba sobre algo en especial solo díganlo, intentaré hacer lo que pueda. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Anda plácidamente entre el ruido y la prisa,_

_y recuerda que paz puede haber en el silencio..._

* * *

Vivir para vengar, morir para triunfar, sobrevivir para resucitar.

Destinado por su sangre a matar o morir. Corrompido por la avaricia y la soledad. No habría futuro si sus metas no se cumplían, no habría paz, ni razón, ni esperanza. No habría amor y tampoco tendría un lugar. Porque el suyo (tan inventado y reubicado) estaba ocupado por quien le había maldicho. No existía lugar en el mundo para ambos, uno debía morir. No existía el perdón, ni la compasión. No existía la vida.

Pero sí existe el dolor, la soledad y la oscuridad.

Veía el sufrimiento en el azul de sus ropas, en el negro de sus ojos, en el rojo de sus nubes, pero solo él podía hacerlo, porque el rosado y el amarillo eran tan alegres y distraídos que serian incapaces de encontrarle lo frío a lo cálido.

Porque, además, la paleta de colores en su vida estaba tan mezclada y alborotada que podría pensárselo como un loco. Porque los Sakuras y Narutos (_tan brillantes y eléctricos_) convivían con los plateados de Kakashi (_menos alborotados pero aún así hermosos_). Y esos tonos, aunque electrizantes y desgastadores, eran su gama de cálidos, la luminosidad en la habitación, la ampliación de espacios.

Pero debían competir con el azul, el rojo y el negro. _Su clan_. Su pasado, su presente, su destino, su final. Y el oscuro siempre se sobrepone al claro, entonces los plateados, amarillos y rosados eran siempre invadidos, eran siempre tergiversados, despreciados, maltratados.

_Mutilados_.

Por eso no llegaban a ser del todo cálidos, porque era ínfima la llama que producían. Y ese hielo que derretían tan lentamente, a tanto sudor y lágrimas, se convertía en agua que los apagaba.

Y de todo tenía _él_ la culpa.

Había sido condenado por sus ojos, por su poder, por su genialidad. Había sido condenado desde los inicios por Madara, por el Mangekyou Sharingan. Pero Itachi había decidido no protegerlo, dejarlo vivir por su propio interés.

Y desde ese fatídico día el rojo y negro lo habían perseguido. No solo en la sangre, no solo en el abanico, no solo en su ropa. Sino en Akatsuki, en la muerte, en las nubes.

_En Naruto._

Porque prefería su poder al suyo y lo buscaba, dejándolo atrás incluso en su venganza.

Y es por eso que no podía soportar tanto al rubio. Por él, porque era por culpa de él no poder quedarse y unir sus lazos (_tan rotos y gastados, tan iguales_). Entonces él debía alejarse, porque no podía garantizarle su amistad, porque de otra manera estaría prometiendo de manera muda no abandonarlo jamás (_como Naruto siempre quería, a todos juntos y felices, con él, para siempre_) y ambos sabían que por Itachi, por su soberbia, debía irse y acabar con aquello que no dejaba de torturarlo aún por las noches.

Luego estaba _Kakashi_, su lánguido sensei que había hecho lo posible por hacerlo recapacitar. Que, aunque hubiera un entendimiento mutuo, jamás lograría comprenderlo. Si hubiera parado en la familia Hatake, quizás, solo quizás todo hubiera sido diferente. Si su padre hubiera sido él, jamás tendría que haber culpado a Itachi de todo y entonces todo estaría en orden (_en uno perezoso y pervertido, pero orden al fin_). Y es que en Kakashi aún había claridad, claridad que se había pulido por él mismo, por el Hokage, por Asuma, por Naruto y por ella.

_Sakura._

Le hubiera gustado poder amarla como ella lo hacia. Hacer que todas las noches en las que había soñado con su imagen valieran la pena. Pero no _podía_. Porque no nacía de él hacer feliz a la gente. Porque era egoísta y no tenía otro propósito en su vida más que destruirle, y ella (_tan frágil y constante_) no haría más que obstaculizarlo, molestarle, preocuparle y recordarle que tenía alguien esperándolo en Konoha, impidiéndole pensar con claridad y condicionándolo a vencer. Y es que sus rosados y verdes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes ni brillantes, no para sacarlo de la oscuridad. Sakura no era suficiente para él. Y si no lo era ella, no lo era _nadie_.

Entonces así terminaba su suerte, tan escrita y obvia que hubiera faltado colgarla en un cartel. Decidido a dejar, a cortar, sus vínculos y desear que lo olviden. Que no lo busquen y que descubran que la vida está muy bien sin lo oscuro.

Por eso se iba de allí, De la Hoja. Por eso las promesas de Sakura, ni los ruegos de Naruto lo detendrían.

Porque ellos no comprendían que para comenzar de nuevo necesitaba pisar el pasado. Destruirlo, mortificarlo, mutilarlo. _Destrozarlo. _

_

* * *

  
Si Sasuke lo hubiera visto desde lo más profundo, si hubiera tenido la capacidad de adentrarse con su Sharingan en el alma de los demás, hubiera descubierto mucho más. Porque lo claro, no es tan claro sin lo oscuro._


	2. Diosa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Ella es el hogar, el arco iris, la protección y la fuente de amor del equipo 7. Ella es una deidad.

* * *

_Recoge mansamente el consejo de los años,_

_renunciando graciosamente a las cosas de la juventud._

* * *

-Bien, creo que eso es todo-

La oyó desde el otro lado de su casa, con un delantal y un pañuelo calado en la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y se sacudía las manos enérgicamente.

-Te preparé la cena-

Entonces él sonrió y asintió enérgicamente. Adoraba sus comidas, especialmente cuando de verdad se cansaba de comer ramen y no quería admitirlo. Eran esos días en los que ella iba a su casa como si le hubiera leído la mente, y se instalaba toda la mañana y tarde, le ayudaba con la limpieza y le hacía un número infinito de comidas crudas para que él solo tuviera que cocinarlas. A veces sentía que se trataba de su madre más que de su amiga y compañera de equipo.

Antes de irse, se acercó lo suficiente para dejarle un cálido beso en la mejilla, cuidando de no mancharlo con la mezcla de polvo y sudor. Algo irónico, porque creía que debía estar más cubierto de tierra que ella, pero aún así sus instintos salían a flote.

Le dedicó una mirada a todo el lugar, sintiendo el aire a hogar disperso por todos lados. Un olor renovado y más dulce que de costumbre, con dejos de nostalgia, canela e invierno.

Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la primera vez que Sakura había tomado como hábito ir a su casa una vez por semana (cuando las misiones y el trabajo en el hospital de ella los superara) para ayudarle con todo. No porque en realidad lo necesitara y no que ella lo hiciera porque de verdad quería, pero era la excusa perfecta para pasar un tiempo solos sin tener la tensión de una misión en los hombros. Además, a ella le gustaba cocinarle, lo sabía, porque no le agradaba ni lo más mínimo que aún viviera a ramen instantáneo. Sonrió complacido mientras se hundía un poco más en la cama.

Le ha visto siempre a su lado. Desde que lo recuerda, desde que su mente llena de malas evocaciones le permite, existe algo que le hace notar unos tonos rosas asomándose por allí.

Para Naruto ella es, junto con el Teme, su razón de vivir. Su lucha, su cariño, su amor, su fuerza, sus deseos, sus pasiones. Todo le pertenece a ella. Tiene el derecho de que lo hagan, porque le ha ayudado a crecer, porque lo ha compartido y sufrido con él.

Porque estuvieron _siempre_ juntos.

No sabe explicarlo de una manera explícita, porque es algo que se siente y le llena el pecho. Lo inunda, lo alborota y además lo serena. Porque es Sakura y Sakura es sinónimo de bondad, de alegría, de fortaleza, de templanza, de amor. Sakura es sinónimo de una vida mejor, es el significado (_la seguridad_) de ser feliz.

Es cerezo. Un sexto elemento. _Imprescindible_.

Es como _Hestia_, la diosa del hogar y la familia. Porque cuando ella entraba a su hogar no necesitaba demasiado para iluminarla con sus ojos. A veces, cuando cenaban juntos se sentía más que acompañado, por su hermana, por Sakura. No es difícil imaginarla así, porque no hay características que le sienten mejor.

Virginal y pacífica, tanto que a veces olvida que es un arma para matar, un utensilio que debe ser usado para el propio beneficio de la aldea, para los demás, siempre por sobre su voluntad. Sin embargo no deja de ser dulce y cálida, tan cuidadora de los sentimientos íntimos y las tradiciones como siempre. Oírla se transformaba en un dulce arrullo, en la música para su corazón roto, la restitución de esos débiles hilos representantes de lazos que se desgastaban con el tiempo. Su cable a tierra, su más preciada familia.

A veces, en esos momentos en que el suelo debajo de sus pies tiembla y siente que va a caer, siente su mano (_tan tersa y cálida como nadie podría sentirla_) asirle, despacio y con cuidado. Es entonces cuando vive de nuevo y sonríe (_porque no hay por que llorar ahora_) y es feliz. Con ella, solo con ella.

Hestia. _Su _Hestia.

Porque a pesar de parecer estar en segundo plano era _tan _necesaria para la aldea. Siempre yendo y viniendo, de un lado al otro. Tan veloz, tan rápida y segura. Tan eficiente.

Tan _Iris_.

Como el arco iris, anunciando el pacto entre los hombres y los dioses. Anunciando la paz, siendo su mensajera. Siempre tan hermosa con sus alas doradas, llegando hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario. Porque nada importa si puede cambiar algo, nada importa si puede curar un corazón roto. Ella tiene ese habilidad, el chakra color esperanza, color augurio, color amor.

Sakura era familia, hogar, arco iris.

Sakura significaba el fin de la tormenta.

* * *

-Kakashi- Le llamó ella con una sonrisa mientras el le miraba por el único ojo que tenía al descubierto. Lo había visto esperarla fuera de lo de Naruto, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra con la nueva edición del Icha Icha Paradise.

El alzó la vista por unos segundos, como recordando por qué estaba allí e imaginando el polvo que habría en la casa del rubio para que saliera con esas pintas: Parecía que acababa de salir de una batalla importante... En un campo de barro.

-Sakura, Tsunade me pidió que fuera a verla en cuando te libraras de Naruto-

Ella dejó escapar una suave sonrisa y asintió con seguridad. Se llevó una mano hasta la altura de la frente e hizo un gesto de saludo desde allí, para desvanecerse de pronto.

Elevó una ceja ligeramente. A veces lo tomaba un poco desprevenido y no alcanzaba a despedirse.

Ahora para ella las técnicas que en un momento hubieran sido causa de un trauma eran de su uso más cotidiano, como si cualquier Genin pudiera llevarlas a cabo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Sonrió debajo de su máscara.

Antes le hubiera costado creerlo. Antes hubiera dado muy poco. Antes no la hubiera admirado tanto.

El recuerdo de cuando era pequeña. Tan simple y básica, atada a un amor imposible. Era incapaz de tantas cosas, de comprender tantas otras. Incapaz de querer a Naruto, incapaz de olvidar a Sasuke, incapaz de querer del todo a su sensei. La primera vez que se enfrentaron los tres a él (_la primera vez como ese equipo tan sólido y perdido, tan herido y fuerte_) había sido la mayor decepción. Tan superficial e incluso débil. Esa era la palabra. Débil. Lo era, lo había sido, pero ya no lo era. Lo notaba cuando la veía caminar, cuando le miraba y no le temía a su Sharingan. Lo notaba al hablar y cuando de repente se convertía en la más experta, en la mejor guerrera.

En la mejor _arma_.

A veces se preguntaba si había fallado en algo. En realidad no se lo preguntaba, lo _sabía_. _Había fallado_. Se había visto enviciado por el poder de Naruto, identificado con Sasuke. Los había acaparado, alejado, ayudado, aconsejado, recordado y apadrinado. Pero… ¿Qué ocurrió con Sakura? La olvidó, la alejó, la mantuvo aislada y la atrasó de lo que podía avanzar. Cuando descubrió su asombroso control de chakra no hizo más que utilizarlo para hacer competir a sus otros dos estudiantes. Olvidó hacerla feliz por un momento.

Olvidó recordarla.

Pero ella jamás reprochó nada. Es más, sonrió en público y lloró en silencio. Y se hizo fuerte, más que él, más que cualquiera. Porque en parte él ha sido el culpable de que ella se sumara a un equipo de corazones rotos, donde todo se disipa y se empaña, donde no hay un día del todo soleado y en donde lo primero que los enlaza son las lágrimas.

Y hubo un momento (_el no supo cuando, estaba demasiado ocupado_) en que fue una diosa, la de la guerra, la sabiduría, la educación, la belleza y el arte. Atenea, su nombre.

Porque ahora se cernía impertérrita sobre los pueblos, como la mujer más astuta, la más experimentada y la más hermosa que pudiera existir. Era el arma de guerra, la dinamita que hacía explotar al equipo siete. Su raíz, la unión, el lazo, la fuerza, el amor.

La protección.

Porque cuando el grupo parecía hundirse en lo más profundo, siempre aparecía la claridad (_más viva que nunca, más pura que nunca_) a recordarles que no debían dejarla sola. Porque la soledad la mataría, la ahogaría. Y todos lo habían entendido, porque Sakura se había transformado en la razón de vida para todos. Su luz, su alma, su sangre.

Siempre fue el cerebro detrás de la acción. La chispa manipuladora y consejera desde el fondo. Con esa imagen débil que aún conserva, pero que es tan dibujada como lo es su sonrisa. Ha crecido como su propia arma, capaz de matar con un solo golpe. Se ha desarrollado para no depender de lo creado por el hombre, sino por lo que la naturaleza le ha dado. Por lo que Gea le ha dado.

Sakura es Atenea. Fuerte, hábil, ágil, astuta, valiente, virgen, victoriosa.

Sakura es la vida del equipo 7, es la mano salvadora.

* * *

_-Hey, Sasuke-  
_

Su voz resonó en sus oídos como un eco, fuerte, violento. El sonido había penetrado antes que su imagen, a pesar de que la había estado buscando.

Por el contrario, para él es diferente.

El no ha cambiado su visión de ella. Es más, para él, ella sigue siendo la misma niña de siempre. Tan estorbo, tan molestia, tan infantil. Ha crecido físicamente, sí, pero ¿y con eso qué? Sigue siendo incapaz de superar a Naruto, ni siquiera pude hacerlo con Kakashi.

La fuerza entra por otro lado. Desde dentro, desde el corazón, desde algo que te moviliza. No es fácil adquirirla (_y menos cuando te estorban_), pero se debe luchar por ello, vencer, se derrotado, incluso matar. Pero ella, ella nunca ha hecho más que cubrirse con los demás. Siempre ha sido la doncella que había que defender y francamente, se había cansado de ser el príncipe. La vida de un ninja no es fácil, pero pareciera como que para ella lo fuera. Siempre con una sonrisa pintada en los labios porque no tenía nada por qué llorar, porque para ella existía todo. Todo le era correspondido.

_-¿De donde vienes?__-_

Incluso se había creído mejor que nadie y no dudaba de que aún se mantuviera así. El cerebro, la templanza, la perseverancia y los malditos (_y hermosos_) ojos pegados en el libro no eran suficientes. Se necesitaba entrenar y ella estaba demasiado ocupada en banalidades (_amarlo, preocuparse por Naruto, mejorar_) como para preocuparse de verdad. Era estúpida, estúpida de verdad.

¿A quien intentaba engañar? El era como Hades, el dios del inframundo (_oscuro y muerto_).

No ha luchado con ella, eso es verdad (_¿para qué hacerlo? Incluso es un estorbo matarla_) pero con solo verla se le nota. Su apariencia es demasiado frágil, su cuerpo lo es. Sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas. Todo en ella parece estar apunto de quebrarse, incluso su mirada. Es demasiado débil.

Frágil como un flor.

_-De la oficina del Hokage-_ Comentó, desecha mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Como una flor de cerezo (_hermosa y tersa_). Como Perséfore, la hija de Démeter. Hija de las flores y las plantas. Una doncella inocente, frágil.

Sin embargo, la mitología decía que Hades la había raptado para sí. Así de pequeña, con los colores de la naturaleza, dejando atrás el verano para llegar al invierno y convertirse en la reina del inframundo con él.

_Su_ reina.

_La rodeó con sus brazos y permitió que sus cálidos labios le quemaran la mejilla, en un beso pequeño._

Tan niña y cautivadora, tan infantil y hermosa, tan molesta y necesaria. Como el aire, como la frescura, como la primavera.

_-¿Esperaste mucho?-_

_-Hn-_

* * *

Aquí, reportándome. Bueno, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de plasmar la visión de los integrantes masculinos del equipo 7 sobre Sakura. Obviamente, una Sakura mayor.

Sentí deseos de poner un leve SasuSaku, porque últimamente vengo escribiendo mucho de ellos como algo no correspondido.

¡Un beso grande!

¡Muchísimas gracias a (me alegraron mucho con sus comentarios)!:

Minakouchihayuki, Lady Lathenia (espero que esto tenga un poco de la luz que querías D) sasukeuchihaJm, KireikoAmi.

Suko-chan


	3. Perder

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Sumary:** Un dulce recuerdo del pasado, un fuerte presagio del futuro. Es lo único que le queda: lo _incompleto_.

Sentimientos perdidos de los capítulos del manga 306/307.

* * *

_Sé que puedo ser el universo o tu secreto nombre_

_o aquel enigma que indagaste en vano_

_a lo largo del tiempo y de sus días._

_Puedo ser todo. Déjame en la sombra._

* * *

Lo peor de todo es que se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Lo había pensado, imaginado y saboreado muy adentro, como si fuera de verdad. Por mucho tiempo pensó que lo había superado y que su gran amor ahora solo era una predicación de amistad y un deseo ardiente de obtener paz. Como si todo lo que había vivido antes hubiera sido un espejismo, casi real, pero uno al fin. Lo estaba haciendo, de verdad estaba aprendiendo como vivir.

Había creído que detrás del trabajo, los entrenamientos y el arduo seguimiento detrás de Naruto, se libraría de su sombra, de esos ojos que la habían atormentado tanto. Creyó que era lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidarlo, dejarlo pasar y avanzar, como si fuera algo banal y superfluo.

Ya había habido desilusión, dolor y el tiempo le había dado espacio. Creía que ese era el proceso por el cual debía pasar: sufrimiento, resignación, aceptación y por último, olvido. Como si esa amnesia tan inconciente e infinitamente falsa la protegiera lo suficiente de todo y todos. Pensó que había dejado de amarlo, que había llegado el fin y que por fin podría dejar de recordarlo.

Pero, ¿cómo _podría_ de verdad haberlo hecho?

Lo veía siempre, todo el tiempo, como si le estuviera amenazando con olvidarlo. El retrato del equipo, en el azul, en el rojo de la sangre, en el símbolo de su clan, en la tristeza de Naruto, en Jiraya, en Sai. Lo veía también en su trabajo y en la luna, en los días de lluvia y en su llanto, en Ino y en el Sharingan de Kakashi.

Lo veía, _lo sentía_,en su corazón.

Pero volver a verlo fue caer en el abismo, otra vez. Sentir su corazón volcarse, hundirse y romperse como la primera vez. Y volver a sentir el vacío, el oscuro agujero que absorbía su alma para volver a hacerle creer (_enferma y estúpidamente_).

_-__Ah, Sakura-_

Porque ella notó como clavó su mirada encendida en la suya verde, impactada e irreconocible. Porque registró la superioridad, tan mostrada en sus posiciones: El siempre cien pisos más arriba, siempre más alto, siempre con el efecto de su poder en el reflejo de la luz. Demostrándole una vez más que tan lejos estaba, cuanto los separaba ese brillo y cuan fácil era encandilarse. Le mostró de nuevo que para él, ella le era indiferente. Porque ni siquiera intentó atacarla, matarla, molestarla; aún no valía la pena intentarlo. Nada. Solo le demostró que aún la recordaba, que su mirada aún estaba grabada en su memoria y eso le era suficiente para no sentirse derrotada del todo. Con ello solo le bastaba para creer.

Para creer _en los dos_.

Su voz, ahora tan grave y masculina, aún tan aterciopelada. Su nombre, su mirada, sus labios. Oírle pronunciar cada letra de ella de nuevo, saber que aún existía en su mundo. Y volver (_como tantas otras veces_) a construir un castillo de ilusiones, tan frágil como el cristal, tan débil como el papel, tan absurdo como _ellos_. Tener el fútil pensamiento, la imposible expectativa de un mañana, de pertenecer a él en alguna manera. De sentirse orgullosa por ser la responsable del resurgimiento de su familia. La responsable de ayudarlo a olvidar y a creer y criar con otros conceptos, a olvidar la guerra, la venganza. A olvidar todo aquello que lo lastima.

Pero… Siempre con un _pero_.

Ahora la fatiga la inundaba, justo cuando su espada parece querer penetrar el cuello de su amigo. Justo cuando siente todo acabar. Es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que no entra ni siquiera en la imagen de la venganza, es en ese momento cuando se percata de que no ha dejado de quererlo y de que tantos días de alegría fueron una farsa que escondía el inmenso dolor por ser capaz de reconocer la realidad y no querer aceptarla. Porque él no podría amarla, no cuando resulta ser todo tan confuso, y lo enloquece (_y lo envuelve en un torbellino del que jamás podrá salir_), porque él tampoco cree merecerla.

Y ahora, desear morir otra vez. Desear ser amada, odiada, querida, reconocida, olvidada, estudiada, maltratada. Quería amnesia, parar el mundo, bajarse en ese instante, tener poder y menos amor. Conseguir la vida y la muerte, conocer, sanar, salvar, asesinar, manipular. Quería todo eso y a él (_siempre a él_). Tan arriba en la lista, tan subrayado y remarcado.

Estúpida al pensar que podría olvidarlo, estúpida al creer que algo para él hubiera cambiado en ese momento. Porque ahora verlo y saber (_más que nunca_) que le sigue dando igual y que esta vez ella morirá porque no podrá aguantarlo. Porque será feliz si puede hacer que todo termine de una vez. O quizás despertar, como de un sueño, sintiéndose libre por primera vez de la opresión en el pecho y del deseo constante de derramar lágrimas. Un sueño, sí, y convertirlo todo en pasado, en una anécdota de la cual reír y sentirse orgullosa por saber que nunca fue tan estúpida.

Pero no (_de nuevo_), como siempre no. Porque siempre, entre ellos, entre los dos, fue tan _real_.

Ahora lo sabe, lo entiende, pero no puede evitarlo. Porque va contra su naturaleza, porque no puede evitar morir luego de la primavera. Se acabó todo. El verano también, y ahora es el frío el que la marchita.

_Mirarlo, recuperarlo y saber_ (tener la pesada convicción) _de que se iría otra vez._

Amarlo para perderlo de nuevo.

* * *

Aquí, reportándome.

Bueno, la verdad que me sorprendieron los reviews del anterior Drabble. De verdad, muchas, muchas, **muchísimas** gracias.

Tenía ganas de un Sasu/Saku, la verdad es que ya tocaba, aunque me estoy dejando un poco de lado a Naruto, que es uno de mis personajes preferidos, pero ya lo retomaré.

En fin, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias, nuevamente, especialmente a:

Mas.Shiroi (de verdad me alegraste el día), Jesybert, Shadow Noir Wing (Próximamente me dedicaré a lo que me pediste, como te dije, me entusiasmó mucho), angelnegro19, Ari.SasuSaku, Julieta (¿No tienes cuenta? Así te lo doy por un mensaje, porque no tengo manera de pasarte mi dirección), Kamikaze-sama, dianasakuraliuchiha, y Lado.Oscuro.


End file.
